


Sushi Roll Mom

by LovingTheFandoms14 (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Michael is salty, Recreational Drug Use, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovingTheFandoms14
Summary: Jeremy tells Michael that he can't do something. Michael proves him wrong.





	Sushi Roll Mom

Jeremy and Michael are friends. They've been friends for a while. Yes, the SQUIP broke things up between them. But that's in the past. Jeremy finally learned to forgive himself. 

Jeremy had apologized. Multiple times, and in multiple ways, including cancelling dates with Christine because his best friend had been called homophobic slurs, or had a panic attack at school.

Including nights like the old days. Getting high in the Mell's basement and playing video games.

Tonight is one of those nights. Jeremy and Michael are so far gone that they can't play Apocalypse of the Damned _or_ watch Thundercats. 

"Dude." Michael breathes. "Sushi is, like, sooo cool." He blinks, looking at Jeremy. "Like, sea flesh surrounded by upgraded wheat and sea lettuce. Who thought of that?"

"I have no clue, my dude. If you love it so much, go be one." Jeremy laughs lightly. He takes one look at Michael. "Follow your dreams."

"Yeah!" Michael cheers, stumbling to a cabinet and taking out a giant blanket, walking over to the couch and wrapping himself tightly in it. "I am the Sushi Roll Master! Only Sushi Rolls allowed!"

Jeremy tears up. "Micah . . . I don' wanna leave you!" He starts to cry. "Then you'll be lonely Sushi Roll Master, 'n' that's sad 'cause no one understands you."

"No, no Jere! I'm gonna make you a Sushi Roll Master too!" Michael cries too, unravelling himself and wrapping Jeremy up tight so he can't wriggle out of it, and places him on the couch before doing the same with himself. "Now we won't be lonely Sushi Roll Masters. 'Cause we're too cool for that."

"Woah." Jeremy gasps, looking at Michael with wide eyes. "You're right."

"Mmhm!" Michael yawns. "Sure am."

The next morning, Jeremy wakes up and looks to see Michael wrapped up in a blanket right next to him. He tries to reach out and shove him off the couch, but is arm is stopped and he topples over instead.

"Fuck!" Jeremy yelps, and Michael wakes up.

"Jerm? Where'd you go, bud?" Michael shifts, loosening the blanket and escaping. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up like that.

He steps on Jeremy. "Oh. Hi."

Jeremy glares at Michael. "Hi, nice to see you, get me out please I can't breathe."

"Breathing is for peasants." Michael responds smoothly, unraveling Jeremy, and heading upstairs for breakfast.

Michael's moms' leave early in the morning for work, so it wasn't a surprise to see nobody there in the morning, but two plates with eggs, bacon, and pancakes sit on the table.

_Dear Michael and Jeremy,_

_Eat._

_Lots of love, your moms_

"How sweet." Jeremy deadpans.

"I love my moms. Moms are the best!" Michael hums with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, but you'll never be one." Jeremy grumbles. He's not a morning person.

Michael's face falls. "I'll never be a mom. Oh God." He whispers.

"What was that, Micah?"

"Nothing."

Years and years later, Antonio Mell-Heere walks into his first class of high school and waits to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Antonio Mell-Heere, and my Mom and Dad want you all to know that no, I do not drink Mountain Dew green. I only drink Red." He sits down as another kid in his class yells out,

"Aren't your parents husbands?"

"Yes!"

Antonio goes home, opening the door.

"Hey, Mom?" He asks.

"Yes, Toni?" Michael asks from his computer.

"Why do you want me to call you Mom?"

Jeremy walks downstairs, listening to the conversation.

"Well, one day, your Dad and I had woken up from a night of weed, and my own mothers had made breakfast. Then your Dad was very mean and told me I could never be a mom. And as you know by now, it is my only duty in life to prove him wrong at every turn, as the cooler parent." Michael smiles. "Is that all?"

"Micah, I was joking!" Jeremy gasps as he goes to embrace his husband, but Michael jumps out of his chair and holds up his designated chopsticks.

"You stay away from me, or I will forever be a lonely Sushi Roll Master!"

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO! WE WERE HIGH!"

"I LOVED YOU!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"


End file.
